falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
C-4 plastic explosive
(inactive version) (activated version) }} C-4 plastic explosive is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The M112 Demolition Charge model of C-4 plastic explosive is a powerful explosive weapon. It can be placed on the ground like proximity mines, but will not detonate when enemies are near – instead, one must use the detonator to set them off. This makes C-4 useful for setting traps to kill unsuspecting enemies by placing it in their path, moving far away and setting off the explosive. If multiple C-4 charges are dropped, they will all go off simultaneously when the detonator is activated. Reverse-pickpocketing plastic explosives will arm them prematurely. If detonated while hidden and staying hidden afterward, the Courier won't be blamed for the crime. Even if the target is dead, the C-4 will still be present on their corpse and can be detonated. In fact, reverse-pickpocketing isn't necessary; C-4 can also be easily planted nearby or in places where the intended victim frequently visits as part of their schedules, such as on beds or chairs. C-4 charges can be placed in plain view of anyone, as it is not a crime or an aggressive action to deploy them. Therefore, it is easy to set up ambushes with C-4, though its high cost is a deterrent, with a value of 1000 caps. Non-player characters witnessing C-4 being placed may make remarks such as "I can see what you're doing!" but they will not take action. However, if the victim is hit when throwing down the charge or if the target wasn't successfully killed with the initial blast, they will turn hostile to the Courier. It is possible to trigger a C-4 charge without a detonator by shooting it. As long as the Courier remains hidden, non-player characters will not turn hostile (a silenced weapon is useful in these cases). As an improved holdout weapon, it can be brought into weapon-free areas such as casinos with a Sneak skill of 50. Locations * Can be found on the corpse of the man who attacks the Courier in the Birds of a Feather quest. * It can be bought from Mick at Mick & Ralph's in Freeside if a Speech check is passed. * 4 can be found at Mick & Ralph's. * 3 can be found in the Black Mountain storage room as part of Tabitha's treasure hunt * 3 can be found within the Vault 34 armory. * Several can be found in an explosive crate in the caves under Camp Guardian, along with a detonator. * Can be bought from the arms dealer at the 188 trading post. * Cliff Briscoe in the Dino Bite gift shop in Novac will randomly have them in his shop inventory. * 1 can be found within Dead Wind Cavern. * 4 can be found inside Vault 19. One is hiding under the couch in the northeast corner of the southwest room on the living quarters floor, which is in the in the blue quarters section. To get past the door, talk to Philip Lem and he will hand over a passkey if his quest has been accepted. Another is in between the filing cabinets behind the desk in the doctor's office. The third is between the two vending machines in the cafeteria, around the left side of the Nuka-Cola vending machine. The last C-4 is located just outside the locked underground entrance to the Overseer's office, between the door and the debris pile. * Can be bought from Chet in the Goodsprings General Store at random times. * There is a chance of getting C-4 from explosives boxes in the Ruby Hill Mine. * 2 can be found with a detonator in a footlocker at an NCR roadblock where the Courier can begin the quest Back in Your Own Backyard, east of the toxic dump site. * 3 can be found with a detonator in a briefcase in the Lucky 38 cocktail lounge with a Hard (75 Lockpick required) lock. * 1 can be found at the Morning Star Cavern. * Can be occasionally bought from the Gun Runners. * Can be bought from Johnson Nash in Primm. * Can be bought from Lacey in the Mojave Outpost barracks. * Can be bought from Miguel in Miguel's Pawn Shop. * 2 total can be found in two floating, wooden explosive crates on the east shore of the Colorado River near a small, unmarked cave with 4 lakelurks guarding 3 egg clutches. The small cave is south of the Hoover Dam. It is further south than the large cove just below the dam, round the next major bend in the river. One way to get there is to go north up the river from Cottonwood Cove. (It is also possible to travel northeast of the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, carefully climb down the cliff, and swim to the other side of the river. * 6 can be found in the top level of the Silver Peak Mine in explosives crates, just outside the fence-door, behind which is a Remnants power armor helmet. * 3 can be found in Nopah cave, just south of Poseidon gas station. * 2 can be found on a super mutant master near a pile of cazador eggs south-west of Ranger station Foxtrot. * 3 can be found in the Sierra Madre. Enter the police station via the west doorway. Turn north at Dog's cell to enter a short hallway & face west. Enter the first door on the right. In this room in an Average locked locker leaning in the north-west corner of the room. * Occasionally can be found on Legionary assassins. * 1 can be found in Zion Canyon. It's located in Two Skies cave adjacent to a reloading bench, and next to a computer terminal. Notes * C-4 can be placed near a frag mine (or other proximity mines). This combination will act as a magnified proximity-triggered explosive and a detonator will, therefore, be unnecessary. * C-4 can detonate from an immense range. The max range is well over 200 meters or 14000 game units; however, actors won't render outside of 200m, making it pointless to detonate at this range. C-4 should only be detonated when the target non-player character can be seen. * The game model used for C-4 is actually a re-textured bottlecap mine. * The text on the side of the box reads "charge demolition M112 with taggant 1-1/4 lbs comp C-4." * Placing too many blocks on top of each other may cause the C-4 to blow up without the use of a detonator. This is because each C-4 block has a health of 5, and the block does 1 point of damage to whatever it hits. Behind the scenes * Unlike C-4 in-game which can be detonated with a gunshot, C-4 in real life is very stable and insensitive to most physical shocks. * During the Vietnam War, some military units even used it as fuel for fire or to heat their rations, though this was officially discouraged as it gives off toxic fumes. Bugs Some versions of the game have a freezing glitch when C-4 is equipped in Vault 22. This can make completing the quest There Stands the Grass a little harder. Gallery nv_trailer_47.jpg|A huge mass of C-4 explosions on The Strip during the Fallout: New Vegas trailer nv_trailer_04.jpg|The explosion as seen in game. Detonatortrans.png|The detonator of the C-4 plastic explosives. C-4TextureUnwrapped.png|The un-wrapped texture of C-4, showing the full text. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Explosives skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons ru:Взрывчатка C-4 de:C-4-Plastiksprengstoff